


A Part of You

by Indifeso



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifeso/pseuds/Indifeso
Summary: 小樱视角下鸣人和卡卡西的互相等待和守护





	A Part of You

1.

那年快到夏日祭的时候，小樱开心的情绪连一向迟钝的鸣人都察觉出来了，他瞧着粉色头发的女孩边操作医疗仪器边哼着歌的背影，疑惑的眨着眼睛问：“小樱，你抽中了一乐拉面的免费劵了吗？”

被叫了名字的女孩回过头给了他一个毫无杀伤力的瞪视，“你以为谁都是你吗？“鸣人被凶的条件反射缩起了肩膀，眯着眼想了半天，恍然大悟：“难不成——是佐助那小子要回来了？”

小樱顿时红了脸，即使她和佐助在几年前就明确了关系，但事关佐助时她依然会变成那个在教室里偷看对方并脸红的十二岁少女，不过既然身为名正言顺的女朋友，她回答的理直气壮：“佐助来消息说会回来陪我过木叶祭。”

“什么时候来的信？”

“前天。“

“他昨天才给我发来加密卷轴，可恶，重色轻友。“鸣人双手垫在后脑勺上，重重的哼了一声，小樱故意摆出得意的表情对他笑了起来，鸣人也绷了没两秒就翘起了嘴角。

小樱把手中的药盒交给在实验室里无所事事瞎转悠的鸣人，交代了几句让他任务小心，后者老老实实的答应。装好东西临出门，小樱想起了什么，叫住了他，“鸣人，我手底下有个医疗组的女孩让我帮忙问你夏日祭找到伴了没，她想约你一起。“

鸣人摆摆手，为难的说：“哎，随便想个理由帮我推了吧，我更想和大家一起玩。“

小樱双手掐着腰，“说得简单，你做了两年的电灯泡，连着有四个人来拜托我今年的夏日祭一定要看牢你。啊——真是的，你想约哪个女孩，我帮你去说。“

鸣人一副想早点结束这个话题的表情，“我每年都有约人啊，对方不来也不能怪我嘛。”

小樱被噎的说不出话来，突然想起了那件事，又看见鸣人脸上嘻嘻哈哈的表情，觉得再说什么听起来都不对劲，她叹了口气，轻声说：“卡卡西老师是六代火影，忙的连睡觉的时间都没有，失约也不是故意的，干脆你今年就换个人吧。”

鸣人瞪大了眼睛：“怎么能轻易放弃，我可是要成为七代火影的男人。”

小樱捂住额头很想说这和你要当七代火影有什么关系，但还来不及吐槽，鸣人突然大叫着说要错过任务集合时间了，和小樱打了招呼慌慌张张的跑走，留下她憋着一句‘雏田来信了’目送他离开。

2.

雏田离开木叶的时候刚过完二十一岁生日没几天。

小樱在去火影办公室领取任务卷轴的时候碰到了她，对方刚从办公室里出来，手里同样拿着任务卷轴。雏田的衣服是简单的白色和黑色，下摆处绣着日向家族徽，领口处插着一个樱花的领针，那是小樱送给她的二十一岁生日礼物，新鲜的樱花花瓣用查克拉封存保证长久不衰败。她长长的头发用发带绑着，看上去颇有些宁次的味道，到底是兄妹，越发的像了。

“雏田，上次任务留下的伤口还没痊愈，这么快就接新任务了？“

雏田露出一如十二岁时的腼腆笑容，温声说道：“不用担心，这次的任务没有什么危险。”她把手中的卷轴转过来，让小樱看到了上面那个云忍村的标志，“木叶派驻云忍村的忍者任务期满，六代大人在考虑新的人选，我主动申请，已经批下来了。”

小樱突然就说不出话来了，这件事突然的就如同当初雏田单方面宣布她放弃了鸣人一样，“鸣人...知道这件事吗？”

“嗯，我申请之前就和鸣人说过了，他说我很适合这个任务呢，让我好好加油。”雏田的笑容中毫无芥蒂，不知情的人恐怕会以为她和鸣人此时还是一帆风顺。

小樱喃喃自语，“这可是——五年啊。”

雏田点点头，”对我来说是个很好的历练机会。“她的眼神像是在说这件事毫无回旋余地，让人禁不住怀疑她隐藏的那份坚定是更像宁次一点还是学自鸣人更多一点。

“是因为…鸣人吗？”不知怎么在雏田面前提起鸣人总是下意识的有点心虚，当初战后所有人都以为他们会顺理成章的发展下去，结果除去朋友般的相处，众人盼望的更近一步的关系从来没有出现过。

这两人之间的事旁人就没搞明白过，雏田说她不会和鸣人在一起更是除了当事人就没人能说出个缘由来。一个是腼腆到问十句答一句，一个是神经大条到根本搞不清话里的重点，结果是这两人相安无事，旁人给急个半死。

严格说来，小樱觉得自己其实没有立场去问雏田这句话，她和雏田说不上关系好，平日里也只有任务交集，私下基本见不上面，对于这个默默喜欢了鸣人这么多年的女孩，她除了佩服大概多多少少也会有点感同身受，所以这两人的结局让小樱到底是觉得遗憾的。

雏田看出了她的心思，她摸摸领口处的那个樱花领针，笑容不变，倒显得是在宽慰对方，“我接受这次任务是因为鸣人，也不全是。“她垂下眼眸，表情中多了一丝怀念和伤感，“说起来，我总是依靠着鸣人呢。“

“当初我决定为鸣人挡住扦插之术时已经做好了觉悟，但没想到替我承担下来的竟然是宁次哥哥，这不是我第一次意识到自己的弱小，但这的确是第一次由于我的弱小而直面如此血淋淋的后果。”

“我达不到父亲的期望，甚至比不上比我小五岁的花火，花火既有天赋，又和宁次哥哥一样努力，等成年之后也许日向家的事务就要交到她的手中打理，但宁次哥哥不在了，我就是长姐了啊，姐姐可是要保护妹妹的，光想着让幼妹独自承担家族重任的我简直太差劲了。“

“宁次哥哥临死前对鸣人说，他的命不止一条，宁次哥哥用他的命换来了鸣人对日向分家未来的许诺，如果鸣人决定让自己背负宁次哥哥所想要改变的一切，那么这份沉甸甸的重量，首先应该由我来承担。等鸣人当上火影的那天，我希望能以相同的实力站在他身边，和他一起改变日向家的未来，因为，我的命也不止一条啊。“

雏田的眼神坚韧，像极了佩恩来袭那次她挡在鸣人面前的样子，只不过这次的对象不再是他了。“她笑的坦荡又释然，紧紧握住小樱的双手，说：”别为我感到可惜，能让鸣人开心起来的人从来都不是我。有些话我本来打算一辈子都不说出口的，但如今能替我看着鸣人的只有你了，小樱，拜托了。“

那天六代火影给小樱分配任务时，后者总是控制不住飘向昔日老师脸上的视线。

3.

夏日祭前一天，佐助和鸣人几乎一个前脚一个后脚的回到了木叶，因为回村后的目的地不同两个人直到祭典当天才互相碰了面。

小樱穿着早已准备好的浅绿色浴衣精心打扮了一番，佐助在她家门口等着，不解风情的穿着他一贯的忍者服，少了披风而已。小樱见到佐助就兴奋的什么都忘记了，也不管对方的着装和自己配不配，高高兴兴的挽着自家男朋友。

走在路上小樱兴高采烈的和井野佐井、鹿丸手鞠这两对情侣打了招呼，并在佐井不知轻重的调侃之下害羞的将对方打进了墙里，鹿丸倒是有问过怎么没看见鸣人，按照往年情况这个时候鸣人早就吃完了半条街，小樱楞了一下，踮起脚张望了整条街，确实没发现那个过分活泼又喜欢当电灯泡的身影。

佐助看着表情怪怪的小樱，问道：“鸣人又干了什么蠢事吗？”

小樱深吸了一口气，拉住佐助的手，漫不经心的说：“不用担心，只是这种热闹的地方少了他的大嗓门还真是不习惯，哎嘿嘿嘿。“她见佐助皱着眉似有疑虑，连忙带着他往前走，”那边有套圈，我要最大的毛绒兔子，佐助帮我赢过来。“

佐助虽冷着脸，还是任由粉色头发的女孩拉着，刚走没两步，身后突然出现了一个人影，张开双臂从后面将牵着手的两人一把抱在了怀里。佐助早已察觉对方的到来，小樱因为心思不在这里着实被吓了一跳，等到看清了对方金色的头发和蓝色的眼睛，才拍开了那只缠着绷带的手。

小樱没用多少力气，鸣人却摸着被打了的右手夸张的叫着疼，女孩瞪圆了眼睛又打了他一下，他笑嘻嘻的躲开，对着被自己搭住肩膀的佐助打了声招呼：“哟，佐助。“

佐助挑着眉，他们早就过了见面就剑拔弩张的年纪，脸上似有笑意，“来的够晚，吊车尾的。”

“还不是小樱嫌弃我当电灯泡，特地来晚点躲开别人。”

“所以你就来当我和佐助的电灯泡？”小樱面无表情的吐槽。

鸣人满不在乎的左手拉着小樱，右手拖着佐助，“那有什么关系嘛，最重要的是开心啊。”他们三个用别扭的姿势挤在一起，磕磕绊绊的朝着目标走去。

鸣人和佐助早就度过了两看相厌的幼稚期，成为的最好的对手以及一生的挚友，小樱也不再是那个会因为鸣人直白的喜欢而急着撇清关系和佐助一起嫌弃他的单纯少女，不知道从哪一天起她意识到鸣人和佐助在她心中几乎占据了同样的分量，即使鸣人在自己和佐助难得的相聚日跑来凑热闹，她更多的也是开心。

小樱觉得这大概就是长大，他们都在悄无声息的长大，就连一向大大咧咧什么都写在脸上的鸣人也学会了将自己喜欢的人深深的藏在心里，喜欢的不动神色。小樱看着背对着她蹲着比赛捞金鱼的两个男人，觉得自己的表情大概非常难看，于是整理好心情，扬起微笑高举着双手宣布：“你们谁捞的多，就能获得春野牌特制兵粮丸一份。”

正捞的起劲的两人同时以肉眼可见的速度慢了下来。

“卡卡西老师今年又来不了了吧？”玩到快放烟花的时候，小樱提着满满两袋金鱼催着鸣人和佐助早点去河边占好位置，鸣人嘴里塞着第四份章鱼小丸子走在前面，小樱问了之后他明显顿了一下。

“卡卡西老师说处理完所有事情之后如果还没结束就来找我，不过——”鸣人耸耸肩膀，侧脸被阴影笼罩，看不清眼中的情绪。

“看完了你也可以去找卡卡西老师嘛，前两年你不都是中途就溜去火影楼了。”小樱觉得自己的安慰显得尴尬又僵硬，好在鸣人没听出来，没心没肺的笑着，“嗯！那就一会去找卡卡西老师好了。”

结果快要到达河堤时，鸣人说一会要去找的人突然出现在了他们眼前，六代火影大人连身上的衣服都没换就跑了过来，坐在草地上撑着脸望着远方漆黑夜空中最亮的那颗星星，小樱下意识的去看身边的鸣人，金发的青年眨了眨眼，猛地叫着卡卡西老师。

如果一定要形容，小樱一定会说鸣人此时的笑容和平常的比，就如同饥饿和饱腹时看到最爱的一乐拉面时的区别，很明显鸣人喜欢卡卡西要比喜欢一乐拉面多得多。

卡卡西站起来拍拍衣服上的草屑，笑弯了眼睛和昔日的七班打了招呼，佐助点点头，沉默着，卡卡西不介意，眼神偏向鸣人，“Na~ruto，打扰别人约会要遭报应的，我们换个地方吧。”

鸣人点点头，朝卡卡西跑去，跑到一半停下来回过头对小樱大力的挥挥手：“小樱，佐助，明天见。”

小樱看着鸣人追逐卡卡西的背影，恰逢耳边第一声烟花炸响，将逐渐远去的两人渲染成红蓝一片。她看到鸣人伸出去的手小心的想要触碰对方的手指，却在最后一刻改变方向拉住了袖子，卡卡西没有回头，鸣人在烟花第二声炸响中说了什么，卡卡西没有听见，继续走着。

小樱也听不见，但她知道鸣人说的是什么，同样的话，她在心里、在嘴上对着佐助说了无数次。她笑着，又有点想哭，佐助叫她，“樱？在看什么？”

“在看两个笨蛋。”她擦了擦眼睛，却无论如何都看不清天空中绚丽的烟花。

4.

佐助在二十三岁那年向小樱求婚了，小樱冷静的收下了戒指，两人有条不紊的商量了婚期、宾客邀请和流程等一些列琐碎的事，商榷完毕后佐助很有本人风范的继续出村完成手头剩余的任务好休一个长假，小樱笑意盈盈的目送未婚夫出村，转头就兴奋的把木叶大门打出了一个大洞。

她逐个通知好友并送上喜帖，免不了被大家拉着恭喜或调侃一番，磨蹭到傍晚只剩下卡卡西和鸣人的没送去，前者必定在火影楼里，后者不在家。到了办公室手刚抬起来要敲门，就听到里面传来鸣人标志性的大嗓门。

“哎——为什么不批，明明我实力是最好的，其他两个人都通过了，卡卡西老师你是故意的。”小樱放下了手，站在门口静静的听着。鸣人自己大概从来没有意识到他和卡卡西独处时讲话总是不自觉带上撒娇的声调，仿佛下一刻就会扑上去抱住对方的腰黏的紧紧的，就像他十二岁时经常做的那样。

“那个嘛….因为你实力是最好的，入火影护卫队太浪费了。”即使隔着门看不到卡卡西，小樱也能想象他漫不经心的表情，口吻温柔又纵容。

“大骗子卡卡西老师，明明就是你不想我一天到晚跟在你身边。“

“这么说也没错，要是佐助的话我肯定就同意了，每天被你的大嗓门环绕，我会早衰的。“

“可恶，明明就已经是个老头子了！“

“嗨嗨——所以就请鸣人小朋友去找年轻的小伙伴一起玩吧。“

里面沉默了一会，“卡卡西老师不想我呆在你身边吗？可是我想，我想和你在一起。”

鸣人的直球打的站在门外的小樱大吃一惊，里面的卡卡西倒是显得习以为常，看来不是第一次听到这种话了。他忽略了那份近乎告白的意味，平静的说：“Na~ruto，谢谢你，可你是要成为七代火影的人，能一直陪在你身边的不是我，就像你说的，我已经是个老头子了啊。“

“可是——“

鸣人还没说完，小樱就敲门进去了，她看见鸣人在一瞬间掩藏好了表情，露出笑容对小樱举起手打招呼，“小樱，真巧啊。”卡卡西的表情一向捉摸不透。小樱语气自然的说：“隔着走道都能听到你的声音，总在这里烦卡卡西老师会被赶出去的。”

鸣人挠着后脑勺笑的一脸天然呆，“哎嘿嘿嘿，有这样吗？”

“我可管不了你们，你就和卡卡西老师闹吧，反正只有他才会让你这么撒娇。”小樱忽略了鸣人一瞬间古怪的表情，笑着把手中的喜帖放在桌上，“我和佐助要结婚了，一定要来啊，鸣人你有任务统统推掉，卡卡西老师你记得多加几天班，不要那天派个影分身过来。”

卡卡西无奈的看着自己唯一的女学生，“我是那样的人吗？多信任我一点啊小樱。不过还是要说，恭喜你。“

鸣人拿起喜帖像是要盯出个洞来，高兴的仿佛要结婚的人是他，“恭喜恭喜，可恶的佐助又快我一步，我也要加油才行。我记得佐助有任务不在村里，我来帮你。“

“好啊，婚礼地点我们选在了宇智波驻地那边，一堆地方要打扫，你也来吧。”小樱拉着鸣人，“卡卡西老师再见。”

鸣人哼着莫名其妙的调子走在前面，脸颊上的印记随着他的表情一翘一翘的，小樱有时候觉得他还像个孩子，她不自觉的伸出手搭住了对方的肩膀，“鸣人。”金色头发的青年停下脚步，回过头好奇的望着小樱，“你…开心吗？”他疑惑的偏着头，小樱一把搂住对方，笑着说：“算了，没什么。”

只要你高兴。

5.

小樱到底还是没绷住，在婚礼前两天的晚上，叫了相熟的一群女性友人，跑去了居酒屋闹到了半夜。会喝酒的、不会喝酒的、能喝的、不能喝的，统统将自己灌的不省人事。

同辈女忍之中，最早结婚的是手鞠和鹿丸，性格南辕北辙的两人保持了低调的传统，直到婚期前才难得让大家看到他们牵着手，虽说很多人猜测这场婚姻或多或少带着加固同盟的意思，但当事人互相有好感，权当是一举两得。

手鞠本身就比她们大，又是最早步入婚姻的，坐在席间不像其他人叽叽喳喳，不顾明早宿醉的痛苦频繁的灌酒。她安静的听着小女孩的天真之语，时不时抿一口酒，在听到她们说到对结婚的憧憬和对自己男朋友的调侃时，忍不住露出了笑容。

大概是自己讲也没意思，一群人终于意识到席间有个真真正正的已婚人士，于是纷纷转移目标缠着手鞠讲婚后感想，成熟的现任风影姐姐大方的顺着她们的意思挑了些有趣的说，逗得席间不断传出笑声，尤其是半醉的井野拍着桌子笑道：“还真是鹿丸会干出来的事哈哈哈哈哈。”

小樱手里松松的捏着一个酒杯，她其实也醉的不轻，眼神没有聚焦的看向圆形的顶灯。小樱自认为绝对没有所谓的婚前恐惧症，和佐助在一起也脱离了以前的梦想变成了事实，高兴之余也不再觉得虚幻而不真实。但她就是控制不住此时脑袋里不断流窜的鸣人、卡卡西和佐助，无论是此时气氛使然，亦或是酒精的原因，她突然就高兴不起来了。

恍惚间小樱听到手鞠低沉的声音：“两个人互相喜欢，结婚与否都不会改变什么，更进一步说，这本来也不是必须完成的事。“

小樱不由自主的点点头。

因为姑娘们酒量不行，聚会比预料的更早结束，手鞠有条不紊的让几个还留有意识的送醉的不省人事的回家，自己背着睡过去的天天朝着和小樱相反的方向走去，离开前还望着脚步似乎不稳的小樱问：“没事吗？你喝的也不少，等我把天天送回去再过来送你吧。”

小樱挥着手表示不用，手鞠走后，她站在居酒屋的门口突然觉得一阵眩晕，连忙回到自己的位置准备喝点茶再走，结果茶没喝上，手又不自觉的拐向了酒盏。喝了没两杯，她的视角刚好能看见一个熟悉的人掀开暖帘走了进来。

“鸣人！“小樱高声招呼着。

金色头发的青年左右望了望，走过来坐在了她身边。“咦？你怎么还在喝。刚碰到手鞠说你在这让我过来送你回家。“

小樱嘻嘻笑着，把旁边不知是谁用过的空酒盏塞进鸣人的手里，招呼店家又温了些酒，“来嘛，鸣人，既然来了就一起喝点，不会喝酒的男人多无趣。”

鸣人从善如流的一口气喝空了杯子，意外的没有被呛的皱起脸，根本不像是第一次喝酒，“小樱怎么喝醉之后也变成奇怪的阿姨了。“

谁是你阿姨，话到嘴边没出口，摸着鸣人蓬松的头发说：“乖。”鸣人被堵的一时说不出话来，小樱笑着问他，“怎么这么晚了还在外面溜达。“

“刚从卡卡西老师那回来，还不是你说要他多加点班，我没任务，就帮他分担一点。”鸣人觉得没什么，又喝了一口酒，小樱听着突然就觉得心里不是滋味，被压抑了整晚的负面情绪像是一下子找到了出口，眼泪在察觉出来之前就滑出了眼眶，她抽泣了两声，“你怎么这样嘛。”

没头没尾的一句话鸣人硬是听懂了，他笑着用袖子帮小樱擦着眼泪，“这有什么办法，谁叫我喜欢卡卡西老师呢。”

小樱听了，突然哭的更厉害了，把脸整个埋在鸣人的胳膊上，断断续续的说：“你这个笨蛋就是一根筋，总说喜欢喜欢的，谁知道居然真喜欢的这么死心塌地，我明明答应雏田要帮她看着你，在我面前你还装出无所谓的样子，结果我什么都做不到，你告诉我应该怎么做？“

鸣人感觉到自己的袖子湿乎乎的，“小樱啊，真是对不起，你都快结婚了还要来担心我。“他露出不好意思的笑容，”你和佐助能走到今天这步，我真心替你们感到高兴，至于我和卡卡西老师的事，别难过，我们早就做了选择，有什么比能走自己选择的路更幸运的事呢。“

“我喜欢卡卡西老师，就像你喜欢佐助一样，我想和卡卡西老师在一起，我总是看着他，我希望得到他的回应，但是不行啊，卡卡西老师比我年长，又是六代火影，他要考虑的东西太多。我能感觉到他是喜欢我的，我也懂他的顾虑，他总是那么温柔，容忍我肆无忌惮的索取，我很开心，但我希望能让卡卡西老师也感到开心，如果我做不到这一点，至少也不能让他感到为难，所以无论如何我都不能首先跨出那一步。“

“我对很多人许诺过很多事，成为七代火影是我一定要做到的事，我的未来不知道能走多远，但我会等着他，等他想明白，等他意识到我不会放弃，意识到我就在这，即使不是以我希望的那种方式，我想也让他参与到我的未来里。“

“所以，小樱，“鸣人亲了亲她的额头，”开心起来吧，连同我和卡卡西老师的那份，我们始终在你身边啊。“

6.

婚礼那天来的人很多，忍者遇到这种事总是过分的热情，场面一度失控，被几个难得没跟着一起起哄的人给稳了下来，小樱随着他们闹，开心就好。

流程走到后半段，到新娘抛花球的时候，没结婚的那群同期生早早的就凑上来挤成一堆，井野叫着佐井帮他拦住其他人，苍白皮肤的男人作势要拿出画笔和卷轴，被天天和小李一边一个抓着胳膊架离了现场。

小樱哭笑不得的看着干劲十足的井野，即使接不到花球下一个结婚的也差不多该是她和佐井了。她抬起头将滑到视线前的刘海勾到了耳后，余光看到了站在人群外围的鸣人，手里端着一杯酒，无意识的摇晃剩下一半的液体，将视线投向会场的另一端。

那边站着他们曾经的老师，现在的六代火影。卡卡西也是一个人，靠着装饰用的鲜花柱，安静又清冷，显得漫不经心，极易被忽视过去。鸣人就只是那么看着，面无表情，既没有渴望，也没有期待，虚无缥缈，仿佛看着既定之物。

一瞬间小樱想到了雏田离开木叶前对她说的那句话，她说：“你见过鸣人看向卡卡西老师的眼神吗？如果是你，也一定会明白的。请让鸣人一定要幸福啊。”

小樱突然咬住下唇，捂住胸口弯下腰，泪水沾湿了眼角，一旁的佐助早已察觉到了自己妻子的不对劲，皱着眉头将手放在了她的后背上。小樱飞快的看了他一眼，毫不犹豫的站在了礼台的最边缘，她大声叫着：“鸣人——！！！”

金色头发的男人被吓的一惊，睁大眼睛瞧着小樱，今天漂亮的女主角不顾身上穿着繁琐沉重的婚纱，将手中的花球举过头顶，迈着步子摆出投球的姿势，甚至用上了怪力，花球从惊呆了的人群上空飞过，穿越了整个会场准确的砸在了鸣人的胸膛上。

鸣人的胸口被砸的发痛，漂亮的花球经过暴力摧残早就七零八落，只剩下一丛光秃秃的花茎，小樱难过的差点说不出话来，她扯着嗓子用尽全力喊道：“你一定要幸福啊！”

即使眼泪模糊了她的视线，她依然看到鸣人露出的笑脸，他缠着绷带的右手竖起大拇指，笃定的回答：“噢！“

7.

就像小樱所承诺的，她一直在看着鸣人和卡卡西，一年又一年，他们始终保持着那样的距离，鸣人的耐心出乎她的意料。时间久了，小樱也发现卡卡西并不像她想象中那么毫无破绽，毕竟，喜欢就是喜欢，一个眼神，一句话，一个笑容，就能让你感觉无从介入。

这两个人就像在跳一支双人舞，小心翼翼的维持着微妙的平衡，进退一致。

在小樱的女儿三岁那年，鸣人终于要接任七代火影的位子，一时间，就连她都被从医疗岗位拉过来帮未来的火影大人筹备就任琐事，卡卡西每天尽职尽责的盯着鸣人坐在凳子上在交接文件上签下自己的名字，一旦发现有走神的迹象，银发的高个子男人就会毫不客气的拍对方的额头。

小樱路过时看到这两人一如既往的相处模式，只是笑了笑，然后静静的走开，说出口的一辈子，是多么漫长啊。

接任典礼前一天晚上，小樱离开火影楼时看到只剩办公室里孤零零的亮着灯，不用猜，卡卡西一定还陪着鸣人，即使作为前任火影该做的事早就做完了。小樱突然想起来她把明天要接待的外村宾客名单忘在了秘书办公室里，这块由她负责，叹了口气，认命的又回去拿。

走到一半，小樱鬼使神差的停在了火影办公室门口，房门没有关好，里屋的光线透过缝隙在地上形成了一条亮斑，她往里面看去。

“这是卡卡西老师你最后一次穿火影羽织，感觉怎么样，有没有不舍？”鸣人正在收拾桌子，开着玩笑对一旁的卡卡西说道。

“应该是松了一口气才对。”卡卡西倚在书桌上，火影帽还捏在手里。

“嘿嘿，”鸣人笑的傻里傻气，“卡卡西老师之后打算干什么呢？继续做上忍接任务，还是想轻松一点带带学生？“

“这个嘛——未来的七代火影大人想让我干什么呢？ ”

“唔…”鸣人想了一下，“卡卡西老师开心的话，做什么都可以。”

“我退休也可以？”

鸣人舔了舔嘴唇，像是下了什么决心，“只要卡卡西老师喜欢。“顿了顿，”当然我更希望你能继续当上忍，这样我才能看着你，和你在一起啊。“

鸣人已经做完了手上的事情，绕过桌子站在了卡卡西的面前，后者面无表情盯着对方的眼睛，试图从里面找出什么，鸣人被看的不好意思，移开了眼睛。

卡卡西突然将手中的火影帽扣在了鸣人的脑袋上，他牵起未来火影的手，单膝跪下，在对方的手背上落下了一个吻，立下最虔诚的誓言：“我将我的余生，毫无保留的奉献给你，我的七代大人。”

“啊咧？！“鸣人呆住了，然后温热的液体滴落在他们交握住的手上，卡卡西抬起头，看到鸣人咬住嘴唇突然就哭的一塌糊涂，年长的男人笑了起来，将对方拉入了自己的怀抱，任由他哭的鼻涕眼泪糊在羽织上。

他们最终还是成为了对方生命中不可分割的一部分，小樱沿着黑暗的走廊离开，笑着笑着也跟着哭了。


End file.
